


SWEET HAZARD

by loki420



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: "he is my brother" "no he is my brother", Awkwardness, Cursing of course by Tony, F/M, Gen, Lucellie and Thor fight over Tom, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom is a bit Bill Hazeldine, Tom is a little bit naive, alternative universe, everyone is confused, naked Tom, poor Tom can't get a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki420/pseuds/loki420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds himself in the middle of the avengers party, wearing his birthday suit. And there is also Lady Lucellie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what in the hell I've gotten myself Into?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my 1st RPF about Tom. So don't be angry if he is a bit out of character.This thing is venturing in my head fora long time and I just had to get it out.  
> English is not my 1st language. So if you find any mistake, let me know. I'll try to fix it  
> I don't own marvell or crimson peak *heh, I wish*

  
Tom William Hiddleston aka Tom Hiddleston was having the time of his life.

After a year full of vigorous work,he was enjoying his sweet vacation in Sri Lanka.More specifically ,in an island of Sri Lanka.

No cameras,no annoying paparazzies. Yep he was having the time of his life.

But he should’ve known better. He may avoid the above two but he can’t avoid the crazy mind boggling experience he was having right now.

What is it that you may ask?

Well ,one moment he was lying in his jacuzzi enjoying the summer breeze of Sri Lanka ,next moment he found he was lying on a center glass table of a luxurious drawing room that happens to belong to a certain billionaire, philanthropist tony stark or so he claims.

It is not only that.It looks like he just crashed a get together party of the avengers or so they claimed.

Tom is just as in the posture as he had in the jacuzzi except there is no wall to lean on and so his hands are hanging in the air. And that’s how our beloved actor found himself in the Marvell world.  
Avengers POV:

  
They were having a party at Tony’s house.And of course ,when people with powers meet there would be clash of ego.

But they are all friends now.But that didn’t stop them to have a friendly competition of lifting the mejolneir. All was good until it was cap’s turn to try lifting it.

Cap got up and tried to lift it.When it seemed that he was being successful at it,also drawing worried frown on Thor's face the hammer started to act crazy.

It started to vibrate violently and started to create lightening and giving away shock wave.

  
“Hey there buddy.You don’t have to be so angry. Cap, why don’t you just leave the hammer and return it to Thor?” tony tried to calm Thor thinking he was the one causing this.

  
“I don’t know what are you talking about ,son of stark?It is not me who is causing it” Thor answered in confusion.

  
“so, you mean to say the hammer is doing it by itself?” Natasha asked.”Does this occur a lot or it is just pissed that someone else tried to lift it?”

  
“This never happened before.And never she acted like this when some one tried to lift her”

  
They’re all getting worried.

“well, make it stop then”,Bruce said in a worried voice.

  
“I don’t know how”

  
“what do you mean you don’t know h-” before tony could finish an eye blinding light filled the whole roomed along with a blast that threw the avengers at different corners of the room.

  
Bruce lifted his head first.

Surprisingly,also luckily his other guy didn’t show up.But he felt like he got run over by a bull dozer.

He got up and looked around the room. Everything was destroyed.Looked like a tornado hit the room.

  
“Is every one okay?” he shouted out.

Thor grunted under the pile of broken woods and glass which previously was tony’s bar, now totally ruined along with his new red coat which was a gift from Jane.

He got up, his whole body is drenched with alcohol.

Cap, tony and widow stood up from the broken sofa which was also thrown along with them.

They were so busy gathering themselves up that they at first failed to notice the still in one piece glass table and a naked man on it.

But it was tony who saw him first. A very weird and undignified noise came out from his mouth.

At this everyone looked at him and saw him staring at something, mouth a gaped.

They all followed his gaze and saw the stark naked man who happened to be their ex enemy, and was supposed to be dead.

  
Nobody moved and talked for a while.

Ohh.. the face they were making were price less!

Thor was the one to first speak up.

“Brother?!”

  
“Chris?!” the naked actor replied still dripping wet.  
(TBC)


	2. ummm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language. And I own none of them *sigh*

Tom was very confused.

One minute he was in his hot Jacuzzi and next minute he was in a room or whatever left of it, filled with his ex co-actors.

The whole light flashy thingy left him dizzy and confused.

How the hell did he get here?

What the hell was going on?

Is this kind of elaborate prank?

But that was not possible. Only his family and his agent knew his location and none of them would give away his hideout.

And this place looks nothing like his cottage. It looks like a broken set of avengers movie.

And why his co-actors are looking at him like this?

It must be dream. A very bad one. But why it feels so real? Then he heard someone speaking.

It was chris hemsworth.

  
“brother?”

  
Tom was dizzy enough not to mind the addressing.

He rather asked “chris?”

  
“What the F*** is going on?” he heard someone cursing. It was robert.

His face was looking funny.

In different situation he would’ve made fun of it. But now, there are more important things to assess.

First is, whether he is dreaming or not.

If he is not then, how the hell did he get here?

Nope he is definitely dreaming this. May be he somehow slipped and fell and now he may be in a hospital bed , unconscious, dreaming about this weird occurrence.

And it would not be the first time he has been naked in his dream.

But it feels so freaking real!

  
"ugh, this place is so nasty" a new voice said.

Everybody including tom turned their heads to the voice source. Tom looked at the person.

  
"Thomas!"

  
"Jess!" Now how the hell did she get here?

That's all he could thought before his whole world went into darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know and I am sorry. Hope you will enjoy it anyway.


	3. Dizziness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys long time no see.  
> I was busy cause you know blah, blah, blah.  
> Enough of my lame excuse and here is the new chapter!

_Ok, I must be dreaming. I **MUST** be dreaming. Otherwise it is not possible to be in a room full of my colleagues while I am in my birthday suit._

 

_Wow,I must’ve hit my head very hard. Am I still in my Jacuzzi or in the hospital? Does anybody know?_

 

_Does Luke know? Damn, he is gonna kill me!_

 

Tom could hear whispers but he wasn’t sure who they were.

 

“Did you kill him?” A panicked male voice said.

 

“Did you really have to hit him hard, clint?” said a lady voice.

 

“Hey don’t look at me like that tasha. It was an instant reflex, I couldn’t help it, ok? Plus it was charged for super strengthened aliens. How am I supposed to know he was

normal like us?   ” The supposedly clint replied.

 

“If you killed my brother, I will gauge your eyes out you ugly b*tch.” Said a lady voice but she was more aggressive than anyone else.

 

“Woah, calm down. Nobody has killed anyone, and nobody is going to gauge out anyone’s eyes. Everything is gonna be fine. He is fine, Lady Lucellie.” Someone tried to calm

this angry women named Lucellie.

 

“If he is fine, then why is he not waking up? It’s been three days.” Said the first panicked male voice.

 

“This is all f*cked up.”

 

“Language tony. And Bruce can you tell us how he is doing?”

 

“Umm, his breathing is getting normal, so is his heart rate. The blood pressure is a bit low but it overcame the critical point. Don’t worry about steve. And Thor and Miss

sharpe, your brother is fine. He will wake up in no time.” Said Bruce.

 

“First of all, he is my little brother, not his. And second of all, he better be fine. Or there will be hell to pay.”

 

“Hey what do you mean by Loki is not my brother? He **IS** my brother, he is not your brother. We never had any sisters, you preposterous woman.”

 

“His name is Thomas you dimwitted …”

 

“OK,Ok, please everybody calm down. Thor buddy please back up, now is not the time. And nate , please take Lady Lucellie to her rooms, she is tired.” Steve calmly ordered

them.

 

“I am not gonna leave my brother’s side till he wakes up.” Lucellie protested.

 

“Look, I understand you are worried and upset. But you have to understand , it’s for his own good. Plus you’ve been by his side the whole time. You need rest too. Otherwise,

when he wakes up you will not be able to greet him.” Nate tries to pursue her.

 

_Wow, she has been by me the whole time? Oh poor lady but why? And why are they calling me Loki or Thomas. Only mum used to call me Thomas especially when I did_

_something naughty._

 

Tom felt so tired. He wanted to tell them not to worry over him that much, but he couldn’t. He felt sleepy again.

 

Before he totally fell asleep he felt someone’s soft hand on his forehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it? Let me know. Please R and R and don't forget to give kudos :D


End file.
